


Rooftop Chatter

by Bright_Sea



Series: Garrison Days [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Galaxy Garrison, Original Garrison Trio, Pidge technically makes an appearance, Pre-Kerberos Mission, in flashbacks tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: Matt, Keith, and Shiro chill on the Galaxy Garrison's rooftop between classes.





	Rooftop Chatter

Matt threw the door that led to the roof open, book bag hanging off his shoulder and the jacket of his uniform tied around his hips. He was humming a song he didn’t know under his breath. It was something poppy— something the cadets were blasting behind the closed door of their dorm room.

“You know the roof is off limits, right?”

A smirk fell over Matt’s lips and he turned his head to where the sudden voice had spawned from. At the edge of the roof sat two men, one with a similar uniform to his own thrown haphazardly over the roof edge and the other sporting a dark green officer’s jacket. 

“Could say the same to you,  _ Sir _ ,” Matt mocked and he walked over to the roof’s edge where his two best friends were waiting for him. 

They shifted on the lip of the roof, making room for Matt as he plopped down between them. A moan popped past Keith’s lips as he shifted and Matt glanced in his direction, taking in the sweat soaking the collar of his shirt and the pallid tinge to his face.

“Woah, Keith.” Matt reached out, pressing the back of his hand to Keith’s brow. “You sick?” The guy didn’t feel like he had a fever but he sure as hell looked like he was suffering from one.

“Mmm..” Keith leaned into the cool touch of Matt’s fingers. “I’m dying.” 

Shiro huffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re hungry,” he corrected.

Matt raised a brow. “I’ve got some sandwiches in my bag,” he offered. “Fresh from the cafeteria.”

“Thank god,” Keith sighed and he reached for Matt’s bag, tearing it off the older boy’s shoulder like a starved animal. “What kind?”

“Turkey.” Matt raised a brow at Shiro and pointed at Keith as he dug through the book bag. “Did you forget to feed the gremlin?”

Shiro snorted and shook his head. “P.E. was rough today. Iverson had his class doing laps around the mountain.”

Matt winced. Iverson was always a jerk but on P.E. days? The guy was a monster. Matt still remembered his first class with the guy. He had run Matt’s class through drills all days— pacers and other stupid exercises that made Matt want to hurl just thinking about them.

Keith let out a victorious cry as he managed to find the sandwiches shoved deep inside Matt’s bag. He grabbed three for himself and then tossed the rest to Matt and Shiro. 

“Wow,” Matt huffed and he tore the plastic wrap off his sandwich. “Thanks for sharing, bud.” 

Blue-grey eyes glared his way and both Matt and Shiro broke into a fit of laughter. Matt considered making a comment on how much Keith resembled an angry chipmunk but decided to focus on his lunch instead. 

The tang of mustard and turkey bathed Matt’s tongue as he ate and the cadet let his gaze wander to the view the rooftop looked over. Sand stretched as far as the eye could see. Vultures circled over something far off in the distance, their dark silhouettes almost black dots against the brightness of the sun. 

The image of a girl with long hair and a wide grin fluttered across Matt’s memories, sending a sudden wave of nostalgia racing through his veins.

_ “Pidge.” _ Math thought.  _ “She’d love this.” _

The roof always reminded Matt of his sister— of home. Back in the old days, when he still lived at home, he and Pidge would sit on the roof and stare up at the stars. They would talk about the constellations, aliens, you name it but now that roof and his sister were gone— too far away for Matt to find, to reach out to.

It’s why he made the Garrison’s rooftop his. When he felt homesick or just down in the dumps, he’d sneak up the lengthy stairs and sit on the edge to watch the sun rise and set over the vast desert that surrounded the school of his dreams. It was his safe place so yeah, he was a little annoyed when he found the Garrison’s golden boy and his runner-up hanging in his spot three months ago. Now it had become something Matt looked forward to at the end of the day (even if it was just to eat lunch or talk smack about Iverson).

“Did you study for Calc?”

Shiro’s words sent Matt tumbling from his thoughts. 

“Sorry?” Matt took another bite of his sandwich and glanced up at Shiro. “What was that?”

“Calculus? Quiz? Did you study?”

Matt swallowed the turkey in his mouth, the once juicy meat suddenly tasting of ash. 

“That would be a no,” Keith hummed around his sandwich when Matt didn’t answer. “Neither did I.”

“Keith!”

“I had an aerodynamics paper due!” 

Shiro shook his head. “You two are terrible,” he huffed. “You guys bombed the last one too. You need a pass at least one quiz you know.” 

A nod. “Good thing we’ve got you as a tutor.” Keith grinned up at Shiro through a mouthful of food. “Right, Senpai?”

“Teach us, Senpai!”

Red flared across Shiro’s cheeks. “I should let you guys fail,” he moaned into his palms. 

Matt bumped his shoulder against Shiro’s. “Awe, Shiro.” He popped the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. “You’re too nice to do that.”

Keith bobbed his head and finished off his third sandwich. “Way too nice,” he agreed and he fell to the side, leaning heavily against Matt’s shoulder. He yawned, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Awe,” Matt hummed and he reached up, patting Keith’s head. “Turkey take it outa ya?”

Soft snores were his answer and both Matt and Shiro shared a quick smile. They’d need to wake him up in twenty so they could study but for now, they let the guy rest and drool away on Matt’s shoulder.

“Reminds me of, Pidge,” Matt sighed after a minute of watching his best friend snore.

Shiro’s eyes flicked from Keith’s face to Matt’s. “Pidge?” he asked. “Your sister, right?”

A nod. “Yeah,” Matt said softly and he thought back to a night long ago when his dad was out conquering the moon. He was late in sending out a message but both Matt and Pidge had sat out on the roof until even the croaking toads and crickets went to bed. Pidge had fallen asleep on his shoulder at some point, her breath tickling his skin and her drool wrecking his T-shirt.

Matt looked out into the distance again where the sun slipped behind the sandy hills and mountains that made up the vast desert he lived in. Maybe one day both he and Pidge would share the view.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [morg-scribbles](https://morg-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi.


End file.
